Tsuyoi Hana
by Baka-Rii-chan
Summary: Kehebohan di Konoha, Synchonicity yang jadi nyata, aku tak bisa membayangkannya... shinobi dan UTAU jadi bersama selamatkan masa depan yang tertutupi kesedihan... R&R. Terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid.. Lisi my OC.


**Tsuyoi Hana**

Hai~ Namaku Lisian Kireine, umur 16, seorang UTAUloid. Hari ini, aku akan membantu Profesor dalam penelitiannya membuat portal lintas dimensi. Uji cobanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan jadi aku bersiap di depan benda melingkar ini, aku merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi sih tapi.. aku nggak mau ambil pusing sih.. paling cuma daya untuk portal-nya kurang.

" Kireine-kun, sana pakai baju keselamatannya! Aku gak mau kau luka kalau ada ledakan atau semacamnya!" katanya kuwatir.

" Gak usah.. Saya kan punya protektor yang melindung ku kalau ada sesuatu yang ku anggap mengancamku.. Jadi tenanglah, Prof~" kataku santai.

_**TWITCH**_

Seperti biasa Profesor hanya bisa menahan marahnya jika jadwal piket lab ada di giliranku. Sifat asliku memang seperti ini ketus tapi sebenarnya ya.. tau sendirilah, kalau karakter tsundere seperti apa. Dan aku yakin betapa kesalnya Profesor punya siswi macam aku ini *bangga*plakk*.

" Kita mulai Kireine-kun, aku gak tanggung jawab kalau kau kenapa-kenapa?!" ancam Profesor tapi tentu aku menghiraukan walau dengan ogah-ogahan. Profesor menekan panel tenaga portal dan hasilnya cukup mengesankan, portalnya terbuka.

" Hiyuuh~ Kau berhasil Prof~ Luar biasa~ " kataku dengan cukup memujinya walau terdengar aneh di telinganya pasti. " Bagaimana kalau saya coba benda ini? Mungkin saya bisa lihat seperti apa di dalamnya."

"TUNGGU! BAGAIMANA KALAU PINTU NYA-?!"

_**DARRR!**_

Portal itu meledak sesaat setelah Lisi masuk kedalamnya, Profesor hanya bisa terpaku di dalam lab-nya yang jadi super berantakan dan penuh dengan angus. Sementara itu, Lisi yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi di belakangnya pun semakin terlempar jauh ke lorong dimensi yang panjang dan berputar-putar.

"Uhk.. aku mual.. lorong ini benar-benar menyusahkan..." keluhnya sambil menutup mulut agar tidak muntah. Lisi mencoba menatap lurus kedepan, ke tempat dimana cahaya itu bersinar. Namun..

_**DEG**_

'Ga-gawat..'

Lisi pingsan akibat rasa mual yang sudah tak mampu ditahannya. Tubuhnya terus melayang-layang mengikuti arus dimensi tanpa tau akan mendarat atau tidak.

"Oi, Sakura-chan... Kita makan ramen yuk! Aku lapar nih~" pinta Naruto memelas.  
"Tidak bisa Naruto, aku ada laporan yang harus ku serahkan ke Tsunade-sama." Sakura lasung saja mengelak dan melenggang ke ruangan Tsunade, alhasil Naruto yang masih cengong itu harus sendirian pergi beli ramen seperti tiap harinya.

"Ah.. Sakura-chan kejam, masa gak mau nemenin aku makan. Ahh.. seandainya Sasuke sedang tidak ada misi pasti kami makan berdua~" Gumamnya lesu tapi dengan senyum-senyum, sedang Sasuke yang sedang menjalankan misi harus merasakan perasaan mengerikan dari cinta sang sahabat.

"Hei! Coba lihat apa itu?" kata seorang penduduk Konoha sambil menunjuk langit. Naruto reflek mendongak ke langit dan matanya terbelalak.

"A-APA ITU?!"

Langit membuat pusaran awan besar dan lebar, angin yang awalnya bersahabat berubah jadi kacau dan ganas. Semua orang di seluruh dunia dapat melihat hal menakutkan itu. Tiba-tiba, dua buah cahaya melesat keluar dari dalam lubang itu namun menuju arah yang berlawanan. Naruto terus memperhatikan salah satu yang sepertinya akan jatuh di dekat Konoha, Naruto pun berlari searah dengan cahaya itu. Tsunade, Suzune dan Sakura hanya memperhatikan dari ruangan hokage.

"Sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi." Kata Tsunade serius. Sakura dan Suzune hanya diam dan memasang muka serius.

**Lisi POV**

Aku merasakan aku sudah mendarat disuatu tempat, bau harum yang memenuhi hidungku ini pasti ladang bunga tapi kenapa mata ku sulit sekali dibuka lalu badanku sulit sekali digerakan. Aku harus bergerak.

"Uhh~" Ku coba menggerakan satu jariku, tapi rasanya berat sekali. Menyusahkan. Aku harap ada orang yang menolongku.

_**KRAK**_

'Eh, apa itu? Babi hutan? Macan? Gorila? Ayolah, jangan mahluk-mahluk buas itu!' jeritku dalam hati. Aku merasakan tubuhku diangkat. Siapa yang mengangkatku. Tangan ini terasa besar dan kuat tapi dingin, namun debar jantung yang ku dengar ini sangat menenangkan dan menghangatkanku.

"Are~ Sasuke! Kau ngapain disini? Bukannya kau ada misi? Kau sudah selesai menjalankan misi?"

Loh. Loh, ada dua orang disini. Jadi yang menggendongku namanya Sasuke, lalu yang satunya lagi siapa. Tapi itu gak penting, aku butuh istirahat bawa aku ketempat yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur dong.

"Hm."

"Gadis itu..."

_**TUING**_

Eh! Aku dilempar! Uwaa.. tolong! Ini tidak benar!

"Hup~"

Aku ditangkap. Syukurlah~ Orang yang menangkapku ini pasti malaikat. Tidak seperti orang yang tadinya kukira baik itu.

"Oi, Sasuke.. gak baik ngelempar badan orang begitu, kejam."

"Diam kau."

Awas saja akan kubalas.

**Lisi END POV**

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju Konoha sambil membawa Lisi yang mereka temukan di hutan. Lisi tertidur dengan lelap tanpa bergerak sedikit pun entah karena benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak atau memang benar-benar sakit. Naruto membawa Lisi ke rumah sakit sedang Sasuke pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan kalau misinya berhasil. Lisi sudah di rawat dan di biarkan tidur, sedangkan Naruto pergi makan ramen Ichiraku kesukaannya itu.

_**Satu jam kemudian~**_

Pelan-pelan Lisi membuka matanya, mata biru air-nya memperhatikan seluruh sudut ruangan. Rambut panjang merah muda yang masih terurai diatas bantal terlihat berantakan. Lisi mencoba bangun, di pegangnya perutnya.

"Lapar~" Lisi melirik pakaiannya dan beranjak untuk berganti baju. "Harus cari makanan~" serunya ceria, di lompati nya jendela kamar rumah sakit dan pergi entah kemana dengan _A.T. _miliknya. Lisi terus menyusuri seluk beluk Desa Konoha sambil mencari makanan. "Tempat ini bagus juga~ Teduh seperti di Academy~ Menyenangkan. Aku harap, aku nyasar ditempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Ehehe.." Lisi langsung melanjutkan jalan-jalannya.

"ENAKNYA~ Habis makan aku mau main kerumah Sasuke saja, eh.. lalu kalau aku main gadis itu gimana nasibnya.. lebih baik aku melihat ke adaaannya dulu saja." Baru satu langkah Naruto langkahkan kakinya, dia sudah melihat gadis pink itu. "Ke-kenapa dia ada disini?" tanyanya dan langsung saja mengikuti Lisi dari belakang. 'Moga-moga dia tidak terkait masalah.' Batinnya cemas.

_**Rumah Keluarga Uchiha**_

Sasuke berbaring ditatami sambil menutup matanya entah apa yang dia bayangkan tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Rumah Sasuke memang besar dan megah tapi sayang dia cuma sendiri di situ.

_**BRAK**_

Suatu suara berisik yang sepertinya muncul dari dapur, alhasil Sasuke harus bangun untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Sasuke langsung saja menuju dapur, dibukanya pintu yang membatasinya dengan ruang tempat biasa ibunya membuat masakan. Gadis dengan rambut pink panjang, mata biru air, kulit putih, baju putih dengan garis biru muda yang rasanya pernah dia lihat.

"Kamu.." Sasuke memelototi Lisi seakan mau melubangi mata gadis itu dengan matanya yang tajam, Lisi sih cuma cengar-cengir seakan tanpa dosa.

"_Konnichiwa_.. ehehe.." Lisi makin pasang tawa renyahnya. Si empunya rumah melemparkan tatapan _go away_ ke Lisi tapi nggak mempan karena Lisi sedang pakai aura idol yang cukup mematikan untuk WOTA *kira 48 yah*.

_**CKLEK**_

"_Ojamasimasu_!" Naruto masuk seenaknya dari pintu belakang, okay sekarang Sasuke muak ada dua orang yang mengganggu di dalam rumahnya. Naruto yang sadar akan tatapan sahabat tercintanya itu mencoba meredakan amarah Sasuke. "Te-Tenanglah Sasuke, aku hanya mengikuti anak ini! Aku takut dia buat masalah tambah lagi Kak Tsunade belum tau tentang anak ini." Terangnya menjelaskan. Sasuke menatap gadis itu lagi.

"Nama." Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kebiasaan Sasu yang suka to the point.

"Panjang atau panggilan saja?"

"Terserah."

"Kireine Lisian. Panggil saja Lisi."

"Umur."

"16 tahun."

"Asal." Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Lisi terdiam. Lisi berpikir cukup lama dan itu membuat Sasu dan Naru curiga, tapi Lisi tersenyum.

" Mungkin suatu dimensi yang cukup jauh dari sini." Lisi mood-nya sedang cukup baik ini hanya bisa lempar-lempar senyum saja. Lisi yakin pasti dua orang didepan pasti kebingungan (yang paling terlihat bingung Naruto), Sasuke benar-benar gak ingin tersangkut masalah oleh gadis bernama Lisi depannya.

"Naruto bawa orang ini ke Hokage, kau tak ingin kena masalah karena anak(cuma 156cm) ini kluyuran gak jelas." Benar yang dikatakan Sasuke kalau Lisi nggak di bawa ke Tsunade akan jadi masalah. Lisi yang nggak perduli dengan itu memalingkan pandangannya ke kulkas dapur Sasuke, matanya berbinar-binar Lisi yakin didalam sana ada makanan. Di bukanya begitu saja tanpa permisi dan benar saja disana ada beberapa bahan makanan. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke membahas tentang dirinya Lisi punya banyak waktu untuk memasak.

'Ehehe.. akhirnya aku bisa makan.' Bantinya. "Ano.. bisa menyikir dari dapur, aku ingin masak." Titah Lisi seenaknya.

_**TWITCH**_

Sasuke nggak suka di usir-usir apalagi ini rumahnya sendiri, Naruto menahan gelinya sendiri.

Dengan tatapan kesal dan aura membunuh "KAU TAU KAN INI RUMAH DAN ISINYA MILIK SIAPA, BOCAH." Lisi tak gentar melihat pemandangan menakutkan depan dan hanya bisa membalas "Aku tau dan sekarang.. KAMU KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI ATAU KAU AKAN KU MAKAN SEBAGAI PENGANTI _MAIN COUSE_ KU!" Dilemparnya dua orang laki-laki jomblo itu keluar dapur. "Dasar anak cowok, nggak pengertian."

Sementara itu, Naruto menahan Sasuke untuk tidak menggunakan _Enton-Kagutsuchi nya._

**MATTA JIKAI**

Naruto : Sasuke ingat image mu selama ini.. θ＼(；￢_￢)  
Sasuke : ... （。_° ＼(- – )

"Ini tanda terima kasih ku untuk pertolong kalian."

"Naga kutukan sudah mulai bangun kembali."

"Cepat hubungi Konoha."

"Aku bisa kok."

Mohon RR ya~ walau singkat~ ku harap kalian suka..


End file.
